The Lost Shinobi
by H1d4nSAN
Summary: "...Kakashi may be a shinobi but before he is a shinobi he is a boy. Although he may physically be a man he is still a lost boy in the need of guidance. Guidance I fear I am not always around to give him..." Argued Hiruzen, drawing another puff from his pipe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a warning there may be spoilers for some of the manga/anime. I don't really know how far along American manga is. But I know for sure American Anime isn't as far along as some minor spoilers are in this. I'll try my very best to insure I spoil nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a fan-base story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_It-it.. It's not coming off! No I didn't mean to! Really I! It's not coming off! I-I tried I really did! No Obito you need to understand! I was trying! It's all over my arm! She-she was just there! I didn't want to! I was going to protect her! It's not coming off it's-it's there forever! I'm so sorry Rin, I'm sorry so sorry! I know- I know how to wash it off! Just need to dig deeper! I can peel it off! It's-It's not coming off!I need to try harder!_ Sounds of water running from a faucet echoed in the nearly empty apartment along with the sounds of frantic scrubbing. The smell of copper was thick on him. Then the sounds of her voice rang in his head, "_Ka- Ka- Kashi._"

"No! No-no-no! NO PLEASE! I can get it off!" Kakashi's fingers dug into his skin still scrubbing frantically. Red mixed with water ran down the drain as sounds of frantic scrubbing was heard through out the lonesome dark empty apartment. Kakashi's eyes widened with fear when he saw the result of his work. Blood, thick dark nearly black red oozing from his arm and hand. "It- It's not working! It's not coming off!" He dropped to his knees holding his arm staring at it as if it was spawning a demon out of his flesh.

"_Ka-..Kashi... Ka-Ka- Kashi..._"

"No- no I... I.." Kakashi stared at his bleeding arm frantically panting. Sweet dripping off his forehead and hitting the floor and his forsaken arm. Then the ringing of his alarm sounded from his room disrupting the sound of the faucet water. Kakashi looked in the direction the alarm sounded and then back onto his arm. _It's never going to come off... I can't let them see this... I can't let anyone see this... _

He stood up allowing his arm to fall out of his focus and at his side; he shut the faucet off. Kakashi turned around and walked to the blaring alarm and shut it off. Kakashi stared at the clock for a moment. Particularly at the time clearly displayed. It was 5 a.m., which meant he spent at least an hour trying to cleanse his arm. He put the clock back in it's respective place. The whole apartment was deafening quiet. The kind of quiet he was all too accustom to in life. Sighing he bandaged the offending arm and began getting ready for a new day as Dog. He had no specific mission he knew of today. He was sure there were plenty missions lining up disregard-less of the time of peace they were situated in. If anything he could always get practice in.

He stood alone above the roof of his apartment looking onto Konoha in his ANBU gear. Today looked particularly filled with gloom as dark clouds refused to part the morning sky. He hit the streets barley showing any signs of life since it was still considerably early. Walking he looked down again onto his arm. White bandages were hidden underneath his gloves. _I can still see it all over my arm... How does anyone else not question it... They don't want to ask. They already know. They all pretend like I'm some kind of wounded animal._ His fist clenched and shoved them back into his pocket. He looked onto his shadow grim of how so many things made him loathe life.

"Good morning my youthful adversary!" Kakashi didn't even spare Gai a glance. It was almost a daily ritual, at least whenever they both were in Konoha. He continued walking knowing full well Gai would just go on his way. Until, he noticed two feet with obnoxious orange leg warmers blocking his path. "Come, Kakashi revel in this youthful day!" Kakashi still refusing to look Gai in the eye looked at the sky again. It still looked gloomy, and last he checked his eye sight did not at least deceive him there. Then again now a days in his lonesome at nights many things deceived him, he was sure.

"It doesn't look like a day to revel in Gai. I have somewhere I need to be." He averted his path walking around the feet that disturbed his original route still not sparing the owner of said feet a look.

"On the contrary my youthful rival! It is a day where rain comes down to nurture for the flowers of youth!" Kakashi didn't answer this time. He didn't have time for Gai's banter. He had work to do, he was sure. Gai did not allow him to leave so easily this time. After all it's probably been months since Kakashi so much as speared a word to Gai. "Kakashi let us race to your destination on our hands!" Gai's feet blocked his route once again. Kakashi felt irritated at Gai's persistence, cursing himself inwardly for saying anything to Gai. Kakashi jumped to the building closest to him and ran up and away from the annoying feet keeping him from reaching his destination. To prevent Gai from pursue he took to the shadows. Just as Kakashi anticipated Gai jumped onto the roof he was standing on seconds ago. _Of course he tried to pursue me. But he won't ever find me in the darkness. _

* * *

The room was thick in silence but very well lit in contrast to the still gloomy clouds darkening all the corners of Konoha. It was days like this the Third anticipated doom like as if the darkened days had become like a bad omen. He held optimism disregard less, it was just his ninja instincts that kept him on edge. Today, however, bad omens sprung at him in every way conceivable the moment he awoke. It made him fairly uncomfortable, especially when he got to his office.

The moment he reached his office his long time adviser and friend, Danzo, had been awaiting the Thirds presence. It had turned out that lately there have been skirmishes at Konoha's borders, and not just one specific border to another Country but rather all borders that encompassed the Land of Fire. It had only started to become a problem that needed Hiruzen's guidance and force when travelers, genin, chunin and even occasional ANBU had started disappearing. It was rare Danzo had ever shared this information with Hiruzen, but then that likely ment that even Danzo's Root ANBU had started to go missing. So when the Third was faced with his own personal set of ANBU to select a few on a mission to discover why people went missing it made the room heavy in silence.

The Third knew he could only send the very best to handle this issue if even Danzo's ANBU started to go missing. The Third inhaled the tobacco in his pipe and drew a heavy sigh making each and every ANBU knelt before him tense up. "I am sorry to make this stretch out longer then needs be. I am faced with a difficult choice. Normally the kind of mission I would assign to a jonin with the correct caliber I am assigning to a select few of you. The reason being is because this may require a certain level of stealth, deception and darkness I'm not sure I can easily assign to any specific jonin. I nor my council, Danzo, cannot think of anyone better to assign this mission then a few of you. This is a classless mission that is even beyond that of the scope of an S-rank and requires secrecy of the highest degree. I am choosing one of you and the rest of you are excused after this individual has chosen his team. It is not that I feel this one select individual is of anyway greater then the rest of you, it is that Danzo and I both feel this one individual fits the requirements to lead this mission." The Third drew another puff at his pipe and exhaled slowly drawing the uncomfortable silence to it's climax. Had the ANBU not been hidden behind masks Hiruzen was sure he'd see a roomful of tense expressions. He could already feel Danzo shift uncomfortably. Bad omen indeed.

"Dog you are the leader of the investigation team, choose the team you feel most comfortable with on this expedition. Know full well this must be a team you are the most comfortable in every situation. You may not even see Konoha for some time depending on how lengthy this may become. You are still to report to me alone. However, the common method of communication may not be appropriate so keep this in mind as you select your team. Should I miss a scheduled communication interval with you then 24 hours after that time you and your team will be presumed dead. As such, new tactical matters will fall into my hands and become a personal issue for all of Konoha. As my duties as your lord of Konoha and protector of the Land of Fire I myself will personally set out to exterminate what ever forces threatens this land. It will no longer become a small set of individuals responsibilities but will be addressed as a military threat." The seriousness in the Thirds voice made the room thick like as if the Thirds tobacco smoke was choking every last set of lungs in the room.

Dog stood at having his name addressed. No ANBU dare move their gaze off the front of the room like soldiers. Dog didn't even remove his gaze on Third Hokage to name what set of individuals would be accompanying him. No he already knew who well suited his personal team. "Weasel and Tanuki."

"Kakashi!.. Are you so sure a three man team is appropriate for this mission?" The Third voiced Dog's name harshly and made everyone visually flinch aside from Dog. Worry was very evident on the Thirds voice.

"Any more and they may slow me down. No one reads me better then Tanuki and Weasel." Itachi addressed as Weasel along with Kakashi's close comrade Tenzou known as Tanuki stood from where they once knelt. The Third drew another puff and looked at Danzo for any objections. When Danzo returned the glance and gave no objections, the Third sighed.

"Does anyone object to this team?" The room didn't budge for a minute until one by one each ANBU lost their composure as they looked from the Third to Danzo to Dog and back to the Third. They were shocked never had the Third asked for all of their personal opinions and thought surely it was a question directed to Danzo or Dog's team, but when Danzo nor Dog's team made a single budge it was clear the question was directed at all of the ANBU in the room. There was an uncomfortable shift in the room between the ANBU in question, until one by one all looked back onto the front of the room giving not an ounce of objection. "No, then huh? Well then all of you are excused that were not assigned this mission." One by one the ANBU left the Third's office to return to their other duties and training. The Third sighed at the last three remaining ANBU and Danzo when the door clicked closed behind the last person to leave.

"Well then Dog, Weasel, and Tanuki you set off at the dead hour of night and are to travel only in the shadows least you be discovered. We need not raise alarm from our neighboring countries of the kind of investigation you will be preforming. In your journey you will be traveling endlessly at the borders that encompass the Land of Fire until you completely annihilate the threat. The details of your mission will be enlisted in this scroll. I trust you will dispose of this scroll appropriately. Exactly one week after your mission has officially began I expect a report. The time interval is three hours. After your time interval has expired 24 hours after that you will be presumed dead and a full scale military response will be launched. We need to avoid a full scale military response least shinobi war break out between our neighboring nations." The Third puffed into his pipe one last time before handing the scroll to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, please be careful. This darkness in your heart, it concerns me." Kakashi's eyes widened at the Thirds caring voice. "I would have rather of kept you here in Konoha; but Danzo and I cannot think of anyone else more suited to lead this type of investigation."

_Did he know? Did the Third know about my arm? Of course he knows. It's all over my arm and I can't get it off!_

"Yes, lord Sandaime." Before the Third could make any other replies Dog turned on his heal and was fast out the door with Weasel and Tanuki tailing right behind Dog. The door shut with a soft click and it was as if all the tense atmosphere left with it until the Third remembered he was with a strangely quiet Danzo. Hiruzen drew a puff from his pipe and slowly exhaled smoke.

"Yes Danzo? Can I help you? You were strangely qui-"

"Hiruzen you need to stop being so soft on him. He is not a boy any longer. He is a man and a shinobi at that!" Hiruzen felt like laughing for once. His friend was so oblivious at times and trying to hard to be cunning before him; it made him want to laugh and explain why this was silly. However he knew he needed to be serious with him right now.

"Danzo, Kakashi may be a shinobi but before he is a shinobi he is a boy. Although he may physically be a man he is still a lost boy in the need of guidance. Guidance I fear I am not always around to give him. As such whenever the situation calls upon it I try helping him best I can. Perhaps this mission won't help him but I know it won't serve to hurt him either. Besides if I can recall correctly even you needed some form of guidance from Hashirama and Tobirama sensei in your later time." Danzo clenched his fist and eyed Hiruzen with anger in his visible eye.

"I've got important things to take care of. I don't know why I'm wasting my time with you." With that said between clenched teeth Danzo left the room without spearing another word or spearing Hiruzen a chance to reply. This left Hiruzen to his own devices alone in his office. He opened a drawer where he kept a shoddy old black and white photo of his team when he and Danzo were just boys. Even then Danzo had a darkness in his eyes. Hirzen sighed drawing out smoke deep within his lungs out into the air.

"Danzo, my old friend I wish both our senseis would have been around longer to help you. I was not wise enough at the time to realize you needed attention to lure you out from that darkness you hide yourself in. I won't fail again..."

* * *

Kakashi, Tenzo and Itachi each had re-read the details of the mission about five times each before properly disposing the scroll in fire. "I assume I need not tell either of you what to bring on our long hull quest?" Both Tenzo and Itachi nodded no in reply. "Good. We meet at O' three hundred two clicks north of here. I expect you both to be fully rested." Both nodded in agreement before dispersing to gather supplies. Kakashi sat alone in the ANBU locker room looking at his own locker. He looked at the contents of his locker and it was nearly empty aside from a couple of scrolls and a spear ANBU outfit he always kept. He sighed knowing he would need to buy supplies for his journey. It meant socializing and potentially running into people he didn't feel like talking to.

Before Kakashi realized it he was at his favorite weapons dispenser, the underground one that the ANBU frequented; above all the one that barely spoke a word or two. Kakashi looked at all the sharp blades glistening in the barely illuminated shop. Until he stopped at the mirrors they sold so ninja could peak around the corner. _Is... Is that what I look like without my ANBU mask..? I look disgustingly tired... Has no one noticed.. Maybe it's just me... Ya i'm just being ridiculous.. I'm fine.. At the peak of my health._ Kakashi's attention snapped when he noticed a very familiar shadow behind him._ RIN! IMPOSSIBLE!_ Turning around quickly with a blade drawn he almost jumped when he saw there was actually some one behind him. His hand holding the blade was caught in a grip. The grip on his wrist was tight and forced him to drop the weapon. Kakashi lifted his leg intent on kicking the intruder-_ KAKASHI!_ Rin's scream of fury echoing in his skull making him slip but was caught by the intruder.

"Woah! Woah! Captain Dog, it's me, Hawk! Slow down I was just going to ask if you were looking for a different size!" Hawk was still holding Kakashi slowly pulling him up to stand. Kakashi looked around the dark weapons shop before looking back at the ANBU wearing a bird like mask.

"Wh- Wh- What..?" Kakashi looked at the Bird mask in complete confusion unsure of what just happened. The man wearing the Bird mask pointed at something behind Kakashi, motioning for Kakashi to look.

"The ninja mirrors." Hawk replied as if being questioned if the sky was blue.

"The-?" Kakashi glanced at the mirrors the Bird man was referring to. "Oh, uh... yeah the mirrors, um yeah uh... Do- do you have any smaller ones..?" Hawk looked at Kakashi in silence for a few moments; to Kakashi it felt like years.

"Are you okay Captain Dog?" Asked Hawk tilting his head to the side slightly reminding Kakashi of his Nin hounds whenever they gave him a questioning look. "Because for a moment ther-"

"No..! Yeah, no I'm perfectly fine Hawk. I need two of the smallest mirrors you have to offer and I'll still be looking around." Hawk looked at Kakashi in silence again, almost looking as if he were pondering something. Kakashi felt the hollow eyes of the mask scrutinizing him making uncomfortable. Hawk just turned the other way walking to the backroom of the store mumbling something about the pressures of leadership. Kakashi exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. _I'm fine. That was nothing I'm fine. I saw and heard nothing._

For the remainder of Kakashi's shopping trip he stayed focus on the weapons and the type he'd likely need over the course of a month. If he's mission extended beyond a month he could always re-sharpen any blades that fall out of perfect sharpness. Not only that but there were many arms dealers across the Land of Fire; re-stocking on his shuriken inventory would not be so difficult. Kakashi gathered all his things in the ANBU base and left for his apartment to prepare anything else for his long trek.

The apartment was small and to Kakashi this was not really his home no matter how many restless nights he spent in it. He didn't turn on the lights unless it was night and even then he hardly ever turned them on. Kakashi sat on the floor with a tatami mat lifted off revealing a hidden stash of weapons, scrolls, and various food pellets. It rained long before Kakashi reached his apartment and distorted shadows in his room. _I have everything I need. I just need to rest for the mission._ Kakashi eye'd the area he spent most nights in disdain. He hated his need for rest and just wished shinobi didn't require normal things civilians required. It reminded him he was human no matter how deep he was in the ninja world. _I'm fine. I'm going on that mission tomorrow and I'm going to keep my team safe. Every last one of them will be safe in my care. I will protect my comrades with my life._

Kakashi slowly laid himself in the dark in his resting spot. It was only 4 p.m. but he knew he would need lots of rest for the early start tomorrow. Rain pilted the single window in his apartment as he heard distant thunder and silent flashes of light. His breathing slowed... then he heard it...

_Ka... Ka... Kashi... Kakashi..._

_No no no. Stop. Please no. No-_

_Kakashi..._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this and I plan on continuing. Depending on how often this story is viewed may influence how often I am motivated to continue. Any creative criticism along with support is greatly appreciated. Any review is a good review because to me it means you've put your valued time to respond to my story. Thank you again for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**_A/N: Thank you so very much for reviewing! :) It's the first time I've ever gotten a couple reviews shortly after putting a story up. Anyway I'm going to try and update every week or less I apologise If this update barely lands in the week deadline I set for myself. Only 10 minutes late ^.^U... Any way enjoy the story :)_**

**_Disclaimer: This is a fan based piece of fiction. I do not own Naruto. Please support the official release._**

* * *

_His hand... Who's hand..? That's my hand- but..! What..? Who am I piercing? My arm feels so warm... This! This is the Chidori? Who did I get? That shirt looks so familiar... No... No.. No- Th-This can't be! R- Ri- RIN! NO! WHAT- WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_

_"Ka- Ka- Kashi... Kakashi..." Oh my- What- Why Rin? Why? NO NO. I promised Obito.. He- he loved you Rin... He wanted me to keep you.. No Obito I could't do anything! No I'm so- SO SORRY! _

_"Ka- Kash-_

"NO NO RIN!" Sitting straight out of bed Kakashi gripped a weapon he hid at his side unconsciously. Kakashi looked at the arm with his sharingan tomes spinning out of control. I_ts all over my arm... All of her blood- It's- It's all over. Why doesn't it come off?_ Kakashi dropped the kunai gripped in his right hand and ran to his faucet. Kakashi ripped the bandage off and began furiously scrub-

"BRRRRINNNNNGGGG! BRRRRINNNNG!.. BRRRRRINNNNNNGGGG! BRRRRRINNNNG!" Kakashi nearly jumped at the alarm sounding beside his bed. He looked at the scabbed bleeding wet arm in horror.

"EH!.. I- I don't have time to clean it off... I ha-ave a mission... They can't know.. No one can.." Kakashi quickly shut off the blaring alarm and re-bandaged his wet arm. Kakashi threw his ANBU gear on and grabbed all the essentials he prepared. Rushing out the window of his fourth floor apartment, Kakashi threw on his ANBU dog mask. Kakashi ran to the rendezvous point least his thoughts return to haunt him of what littered his damned arm. Kakashi landed in a tree hiding himself in the darkness. The moon shone bright and full in the dark night sky. _I need to get a grip on it... If Tenzou doesn't figure out about my arm I know Itachi will... Kid is intelligent. They both are.._ Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts feeling his team mates' presence. Kakashi stepped into the moonlight enough to reveal his mask. A weasel mask and tanuki mask stood out of the darkness reflecting moon light. Kakashi gave a flash of his kunai to signal the official start of the mission and they ran in the darkness of trees. The mission objective required they investigate the disappearances around all the encompassing borders of the Land of Fire, so they could begin at the closest border. The border met by the Country of Wind and the Country of Earth was not only the closest but most appropriate to begin their search. Darkness soon turned to dawn and the sky was slightly lighter but held gloom. Kakashi halted movement and hid against the tree he was on; Kakashi signaled his team to do the same. Silence and thin cold air hung around the clearing between the team of ANBU hidden in the shadows. Kakashi signaled his team to land and all three ninja landed in the small clearing.

"As much as I prefer doing this entire mission in my mask, questioning civilians would be easier as a civilian," Kakashi softly breathed out to his comrades. They both acknowledged the statement and began putting away their ninja wear and trading it for civilian clothes. "We need temporary names, and we need to be as cautious as possible not to draw unwanted attention. If so much as one civi recognizes us it could be game over to retrieving vital information. This is were the highest volumes of disappearances occur so stay on guard. I'll be Tusune Akati."

"I'll be Hiro Tasna," claimed Tenzo wearing a plain head guard, a plain forest green t-shirt and a pair of plain grey shorts.

"I guess that makes me Sasuun Kirohama," continued Itachi wearing a plain black wife beater (no collar surprisingly) and tan cargo pants. Both Itachi and Tenzo shifted their ordinary back packs on looking at Kakashi to take the lead.

"Good then, we're travelers looking for any work we can find in the Land of Fire. However, the Land of Fire isn't cutting it so we are inquiring for work in other potential Countries. That is what brings us here. We have only one night and day after that we need to move on." Kakashi stated. Kakashi had already changed into a green button up collar shirt over a bandaged torso. His mouth covered by loose black cloth and his eye by the same cloth but pulled tighter. Kakashi also wore tan cargo shorts but his bandaged right arm stood out to Tenzo and Itachi.

"Hey, uh Boss Tusune what's up with your arm?" questioned Tenzo motioning at the arm Kakashi hid so well under his ANBU gauntlets/gloves covered in white bandages. Itachi and Tenzo swore they saw Kakashi squirm at the question.

"Oh, this arm? Tusune is accident prone you know?" Kakashi then motioned at his eye beneath the clothe eye patch. Itachi and Tenzo both felt like questioning it more but just shrugged it off.

"Alrighty then Boss Tusune lets go find us some work," Itachi replied walking toward the nearest path. After the three cleared the forest it wasn't far along the path before they hit a small village. It was hardly a village really more like a stop for travelers before they hit the border. However early it was, Kakashi noted how significantly quiet it was; typically there would be a few workers up early tending to shops. Silence loomed between the small inn and neighboring stands and restaurants. It put unease in the group.

"Something doesn't feel right.." whispered Kakashi under his breathe only audible to Tenzo and Itachi.

"Hn... I say we see if the Inn is open for early check in for tonight. If anything the Inn should be open.." Itachi cautiously breathed in reply.

"Perhaps that's the best idea. Let's stick together on this one guys," Kakashi muttered barely audible to his comrades. The group then headed to the five story Inn. Kakashi didn't like the way the area felt. It felt empty. Kakashi leading the group was the first to the Inn's main counter, which happened to be unmanned. Kakashi tapped the bell and a ring echoed within the first floor of the Inn. Kakashi rang it a couple more times and waited five to ten minutes. "Hmm... This isn't right the Inn is almost always manned and this is one of the most popular stops between Konoha and the Wind Country border..." The sun rise began poking its way into the Inn silence still hanging in the cold air.

"Huh... Is there even anyone here?" asked Tenzou looking at Kakashi.

"I... I don't know for sure... It would likely be the best to split up and search. Sasuun," Kakashi looked at Itachi, "Hiro," Kakashi then looked at Tenzo. "Hiro why don't start searching in the bar and grill across the street; then move to the adjacent building from there." Ordered Kakashi to Tenzo. Tenzo nodded in reply and walked to the restaurant. "Sasuun how about you do a perimeter check and then after you're finished join Hiro. Once you two are done just meet me back here." Itachi gave a curt nod in reply and also left the Inn to do his investigating. _Guess that leaves me to find our dear missing Inn attendant._ The wood boards beneath Kakashi creaked and moaned in protest as he walked to what was likely an office behind the main desk. Kakashi pulled the door open and peaked in. "Hello? Anyone in here? My friends and I are looking for a place to stay while we work around here. Hello..?" Softly asked Kakashi._ Best if I maintain a civilian traveler appearance. Don't know for sure if anyone can appear out of nowhere. _

Silence, silence and more silence. Kakashi had a feeling there wasn't anyone around. Walking in the office illuminated by the sunlight shimmering threw closed blinds, Kakashi started searching the office. The paper work was strewn on the desk but that could've just been caused by lack of maintance. Nothing else stuck out as particularly odd. Looking threw the paper it was just business ledgers recording guest and rooms occupied on certain dates. Kakashi just walked back to the main desk closing the office door behind him with a soft click. Looking threw the business ledgers at the desk Kakashi discovered it was last occupied two nights ago by only one person not including the Inn attendant. _So then no business since two nights ago? Odd this is a popular stopping place for many travelers. All the older records back in the office suggests this place was jam packed every night. Hmm.. Perhaps our dear Inn attendant has up and left to do other chores in the absence of business? But then what sort of work would there be for a not so busy Inn? That likely means none of the other rooms have any occupants at all. _

Kakashi continued searching the desk before he came across the drawers all the room keys were kept. Tugging at the drawer Kakashi wasn't surprised it was locked and started picking the lock with tools he had. Eventually getting past the individual locks of three drawers Kakashi pulled them open individually. _If no one is currently occupying the Inn that can only mean all the keys should be in there respective places behind the desk._ Slot by slot was filled with two keys labeled with room numbers, until one slot just so happens to be empty. _Hmm room 3-611 looks like our guest two nights ago never checked out huh? Well only way to know for sure is to check myself._ Kakashi walked up the stairs just left of the desk he was behind. His foot steps on wood echoed the likely uninhabited Inn. Reaching the third floor Kakashi looked for room 3-611. The hallway was poorly lit even with the windows on each side of the hall; it made looking for the correct room a little more difficult than should have been. Kakashi put his ear gently to the door to litsen for anything on the other side. The gentle graze of Kakshi's hear and the door slowly opened suggesting it was adnormally loose.

The hall way was dark and the room Kakashi was peering into was even darker. Unsure if wether to keep up his civilian apperance, Kakashi hesitated before pulling out a kunai. "Anyone in here? I'm not here to hurt anyone me and my friends are just looking for a place to stay," Kakashi whispered barely audible. Crouching Kakashi slowly crawled into the dark room. Kakashi felt around the walls careful looking for a light switch. Unable to find any Kakashi breathlessly cursed.

_***CREAK***_

Kakashi whipped his head at the sound that harshly stood out from the silence. He couldn't see in the pitch darkness of the room, the adjore entry he came threw being the only source of illumination. "Hello..? I'm not here to hurt you... My friends and I are looking for a place to rest after we get threw a day of nice hard work... Please I'm not here to hurt any-"

_"Ka- Ka- Kashi"_ Kakashi nearly jumped ten feet. It was her.

"No Rin I can't right now. L-look I'm... I'm on a mission.. Please I need to keep my team safe."

_"Promise me you'll keep Rin safe!" _

"O-Obito no please I can explain! It- It wasn't me! I- she- she was just there! I- I- I couldn't do anything!"

_"Shinobi who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who don't protect their friends are worse than trash!"_

"No Obito please!" A shadow silhouette rose before Kakashi the door previously left ajar swinging close. Kakashi didn't know when he removed the eye patch but it was long gone with his sharingan eye exposed and spinning wildly. Kakashi's eyes wide and his damned arm glowing red exposed for the world to see his crimes. "No listen! I- I didn't want her to!- She- She was!- Just THERE! I couldn't stop it! PLEASE OBITO!"

The shut tight blinds bursted off the window and glass flew into the dark room spilling sunlight everywhere. "KAKASHI!" Tenzo was the first one in, looking all around the room for his captain, before the window beside the one Tenzo broke also shattered to its doom spilling more light into the dark room.

"Tenzo! Where is Kakashi?!" Itachi barked with his short blade drawn glimmering in the sun.

"I don't know I just heard screams! They came from here! It sounded like Captain's!" Then both Itachi and Tenzo's attention snapped at the movement of a silhouette dashing to a room. Without another word both shinobi chased the silhouette into a bathroom. Tenzo saw a light switch and quickly flickered it on. Itachi and Tenzo nearly couldn't believe their eyes and both visibly flinched. It was Kakashi. His previously bandaged arm exposed revealing scabs and fresh self inflicted scratches all over. Kakashi's eyes were wide open and looked..._ crazed?_ He was gripping a bloodied kunai in his left arm raised in clear defence. His torso was also mostly exposed with a tangle of bandages still clinging onto his chest. He was soaked and standing in a running shower. Itachi and Tenzo slowly put their weapons away. "H-Hey Kakashi... It's- It's meee, your good buddy Tenzo and I got Itachi with me see..?" nervously Tenzo put his arms up.

"O-Obito? R-Rin? No see look I'm cleaning it off," Kakashi stated motioning to his damaged arm. "It's all going to be okay now that you two are here. See I'll peel it all off and then it won't be there anymore. Then no one else has to know. When it grows all back it won't be there anymore." Tenzo swore he could see a smile curling up behind Kakashi's masked mouth.

"No Kakashi, look it's me, Tenzo. You know your long time friend. It's okay Kakashi you can put the blade down. There's no need to-uh... peel anything off okay?"

"You're not Obito? Or Rin? What..? Wha- What are you doing here? NO ONE ELSE IS SUPPOSE TO KNOW!" Kakashi immediately took a aggressive stance and threw himself to attack. Tenzo quickly made hand gestures for his wood style techniques but Kakashi was too close. Before Tenzo had anytime to react, Kakashi's kunai was lodged deep into Tenzo's hand. Without another second Kakashi dropped cold to the ground; Itachi standing right behind him with an elbow raised to were Kakashi's head had just been. Tenzo dropped to his knees grabbing firm hold of the kunai in his palm and began pulling it out.

"What the fuck was that!? An enemy genjutsu?! On _Kakashi?!"_ Tenzo practically screamed not expecting an answer.

"No that was a very serious post trauma disorder episode. However why now? He seemed in perfect mental health before..." Itachi replied looking at their currently passed out captain.

"When did you become an expert in mental disorders?" Tenzo asked bandaging his bleeding hand.

"A heavy genjutsu user like myself needs to be familiar with all sorts of mental diseases. However, the way Kakashi just acted just now did seem like he was placed under genjutsu huh?" Tenzo nodded in reply to Itachi's, more than likely, rhetorical question. "However according to these scabs this issue has been plaguing his conscious mind for some time. I'm no medic but these are likely weeks old. Something happened to trigger this emotional break down after all this time... *sigh*... Did you find anyone here?"

"Uh, no... not a single person in sight. The restaurant has plenty of stored food so we could eat that later on. What about you? Find anyone or anything on your perimeter check."

"No such luck. Any tracks I came by seemed at least a few days old. I'm guessing our Captain didn't find anyone either since there isn't a single person who came to find out who was screaming at the top of their lungs. It would likely be best if we confined Kakashi and stayed the night here. Best to return him to the village as soon as day breaks tomorrow. How's your hand?"

"It's fine. How do you think he is?" Tenzo asked pointing to their Captain out cold on the floor.

"Nm... Likely not well... We should take turns watching over him. That can also double for night watch. If everyone here is just up and gone we should keep on guard to insure we're not up and gone." Tenzo nodded in agreement looking at his dear friend.

_What happened to him? I thought he was just fine.. I thought I knew him well.. Guess I couldn't be more wrong... We're going to get thru this buddy. I'm just sorry if I can't be around to help you there Kakashi. But Itachi and I got work to do while you get all better back at the village..._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again so much for the reviews and your valued time. I hope to continue with the support I have so generously received. Here is a response to the reviews I've received:**

**To: Rosebunse**

**Lol I don't know if this chapter qualifies for your Tenzo hurting fetish but I hope it makes you smile a bit. Lol there might be more Tenzo hurt later but I don't plan for any couplings. The closest this story is going to get is brotherly and some fatherly.**

**To: Prescripto13**

**Thank you! I hope I continue to grab your interest in this story! **

**Finally, remember all, any review is a good review because to me it means you've put your valued time to respond to my story. Thank you again for taking the time to read this. Off to bed I go now night y'all.**


End file.
